Oddities of Amnesia
by Amber Entropy
Summary: Meet Clara: your average young adult. But maybe she isn't so average at all! From having constant face-offs with Nigel to honing a secretive talent, Clara may just be in for something that may break her. (I am formerly known as The Feather of Pepa, but now Amber Entropy.)


Day 37

I can't remember much-if anything at all.

My name is Clara. I live in Mexico-the most exotic and wonderful place I know. To me, it is home. My heart is there, and everything I know is there. That place is my safe haven, my joy, my place of relaxation to replenish my foul moods. There is nothing otherwise. Had it not been for the fact that it was my birthplace, however, I think I might've thought that there was nothing to it. That it was an ordinary place, boring like everywhere else. Heck, if I hadn't been there at all, I might've even believed the stereotypes. Well, I'm not much of a stereotypical gal, but you catch my drift, surely.

If there is anything you should know about me, it's my rambling! I can go on and on-for hours at a time. I'm not a refined, tame kind of girl, you see-the kind who suppresses her fire and spirit. Nope. Not in the least. Sometimes, my sharp wit and tongue leads to negative opinions about me from others. And I won't lie; it really bothers me. But I can't seem to help it much.

Well, anyway... That's all I seem to be able to remember. The rest is like white noise, a rippling nonsense of dancing black and white. The pale, uncertain coughing of an old recording or film. But I do know one last thing-something that terrified and intrigued me at the same time.

I'm a bird.

No, I'm not saying that I used to be human or whatever else walks the streets of Mexico. And I darn well wasn't some chupacabra. I don't even think I could pull that off. No, what I'm really saying is that I seemed to have lost almost all of my memory-short term and long term. I can't remember those I loved, only know that I loved them dearly. And somewhere along those lines lay my heart, loyal to my family and friends-no matter what they were. I just wish I knew it all-I wish I knew what I really was, who I really am; besides from the rambling and fiery side, I mean.

Well, I know I'm a bird, but that's BESIDES the point...

What really matters is that I'm not alone. I know where I am nowadays, and trust me-I would go home if I could. But I can't remember. I can't remember where it was in Mexico that my home lay. And even if I did, it doesn't mean that I'd remember who to look for in regards to my family. Yep, I'm a blundering fool, lounging about in the sanctuary of Rio De Janeiro. Bored as heck, I tell you. It's the same routine everyday: prescribed drugs for my shattered wings, which I assume must be pain killers. Then I'm off to the weird little treadmill to keep in physical state. And then, the oddest part of my day? Being sent to a absurd lab where they run tests. On me, a bird! But what's so interesting about me? Haven't I been through enough?

Look. Let me get one thing straight. I'll tell you something that I've never told anyone else. I have always been afraid of hurting someone with this, giving the knowledge... Just knowing may as well scare them off! I mean, I'm not a very social bird. I can't relate to the events around me-which makes me a hard girl to befriend. Oh geez, there goes my rambling. See? What'd I tell ya? On topic, I should make one thing very clear... And the reason I hesitate is because I don't want to lose you too. But you'll stay with me, right? Oh, you will? That's a relief.

You see, when I'm... When I'm very passionate about something and it bubbles to the surface, or went a current of panic or dread claims me, I can... Channel that energy into something else. Something strange. Something like...

A force field.

To protect me, of course. As you can imagine, I was terrified when I first discovered this gift. I mean, I was a freak! I could do things with my mind! Crazy, right? I remember the days after that discovery, rocking back and forth like a crazy person, wings hugging me tightly as I chewed my bottom beak. I remember wishing that it was all a nightmare, wishing that I was just dreaming... Wishing that it wasn't true. But obviously, I couldn't deny it, and forced myself to daily practice when I thought no one was looking. I had to get used to it. I had to come to terms with it. I am one with it, and nothing can tell me otherwise now.

I understand if you're a skeptic. And I give you full permission to exclaim, "Yo, c'mon Clara! I think you got a screw loose or something." Yeah, yeah. Batter me with ridicule. Go on, say it. That I'm not the brightest candle. That my elevator doesn't go to the top. That the lights are on but no one's home. Call me cliche, but I'm trying to tell you the truth. And it's not like I want this crap to happen to me. I'm the victim, not the victor. Please believe me. I mean, its hard enough to deal with all the absurdity without losing you guys to this hellish curse. So don't turn away... Don't leave me now.

Because against all odds, nothing was more absurd than the day I met Cocks Nigel Cockatoo.


End file.
